Modern computers allow users to perform many tasks and can provide much information to users. Often, there are a particular set of tasks the user performs much more than other tasks or particular information that the user wishes to review more than others. Thus, to boost user productivity, increasing the efficiency in the performance of these tasks or in the acquisition of such information makes good sense.
However, in current applications, the performance of these frequent tasks or the acquisition of the desired information often takes many steps. The steps can vary from waiting for applications to load to going through a complex menu and options structure. These steps slow down the user's efficiency in performing the tasks or acquiring the information. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient applications for performing such tasks or acquiring such information.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.